Billy and Mandy's Simpsons movie parody Teaser
by PLC The CD
Summary: The parody of the scenes of the upcoming Simpsons movie played by the Billy and Mandy cast! Read and review as Billy's stupidity gets him into bigger trouble! CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

**Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie fan fiction: Simpsons movie parody scene teaser **

Disclaimer: The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening and Billy and Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms.

Billy's Voice: Hi this is Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and don't tell Cartoon Network, but this is a parody from the scenes of the upcoming Simpsons movie. Now this is just a fan fiction, and I don't want any stupid questions like "Hey, where's the animation?" Because that's just...Hey, where's the animation?

_(Scene one: We see Billy dressed in a winter garb and in a dog sled, of the packs of dogs we also see cameos of Mandy's dog Saliva, Cerberus' puppies, Scooby Doo, and Wiggy-Jiggy Jed)_

Billy: _(While cracking his whip)_ Run...run...run...

_(A quick scene changes of the dog resting and panting)_

Billy:_(Still cracking his whip)_ Rest...rest...rest...

_(Billy and his dogsled team were still running in a middle of a snowfield)_

Billy: Run...run...run...okay, that's enough whipping for now...

_(The dogs' emotions changed into brief relief and happiness in their faces)_

Billy: With this arm!

_(He changes the whip into his left hand and continues whipping)_

Billy: Run! Run! Run!

_(The scene changes as it shows Billy and the dogs in nighttime near a campfire, Billy's pulling the harness from each dog, and spoke as he finished)_

Billy: Now we had a rough day, but I think we can work that behind us and-AHHHHHH!

_(The Dogs tackled and started mauling Billy as they growled and snarled as they began biting their abusive, stupid owner)_

Billy: AHHHHHH! That's my whipping arm! HAHAHA! Stop, that tickles!

_(The dogs then began grew tired of mauling Billy and abandoned him through the snowy night)_

Billy:(Watches them run away and starts to whine) Oh, why does everything I whip leave me?

_(Scene two: We see an angry mob of Endsvillers and the people from the underworld. Everyone from Sperg the school bully to the underworld Judge Roy Spleen, carried a torch or a weapon as they marched away looking mighty furious)_

Mindy:_(Asks Pud'n from her left)_ So, like who are we going to kill?

Pud'n: I dunno, I think the people in front know...

_(The camera now shows they were marching into Billy's house as they menacingly chanted for the big-nosed boy)_

Crowd: _(Chanting)_ We want Billy...we want Billy...

_(Mandy saw this through a pair of binoculars in Billy's room; she lowers it as she spoke)_

Mandy: Great doofus, normally I wouldn't butt in your personal problems. But this is an exception, your only hope is go out there, and apologize your butt out as you beg for mercy.

Billy: I would, but what if they take Grim and my Parents?

Sperg:_(Calling from outside)_ No we won't, we just want you twerp!

Billy: Okay, but what if they want Irwin?

Irwin:_(Calling from outside)_ I'm part of the mob yo!

_(We see ladders coming towards the upper window as the glass breaks into pieces)_

Gladys: Harold, they got ladders!

_(Gladys, Billy, and Mandy leave Billy's room as Harold tries to fight the mob from the ladders)_

Harold:_(Grabs a lamp and hits Captain Deadwood)_ Lights out! _(Grabs a camera and takes a picture of the Boogeyman as the flash blinds him)_ Say Cheese!_ (Grabs a doily and tries to smother Dracula)_ And...Hello Doily!

Dracula:_(Swats Harold's hand away)_ Get that thing off of Dracula's face!

_(We see the front door breaking open as the angry mob enters Billy's house, one of them Brandon an anime parody of Billy from The Extreme Adventures of Brandon and Mallory sees Grim and orders Dickie Galloot the monkey)_

Brandon: Dickie, get the reaper!

_(Dickie grabs a glass bottle and shatters it as Grim pulls his scythe)_

Grim: Bring it on Mon'...

_(Preview ends)_

_Author's note: Why is everyone mad at Billy? Wait until I watch the Simpsons movie to find out, and I MIGHT use it as a fan fiction_. _But to the_ _people, who wants to make their own parody of the film. __**PLEASE ask me first, it's just common courtesy.**_


	2. Canceled

**Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie fan fiction: Simpsons movie is canceled…**

Disclaimer: The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening and Billy and Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms.

Yeah, I know people are disappointed right now and wondering why I'm canceling the story.

Simple, cartoondizzymae‏beat me to it AND without permission. I mean, she told me that she doesn't need permission to write since being a parody and all. But why Bender? He's not that dumb, but that's my opinion.

Still, I felt upset that someone beat me to it and continuing my own version of it seems hypocritical to me. It loses its originality with dozen more versions coming up similar to the rest of this site.

Well, enjoy her story…Billy and Mandy's canceled.


End file.
